


Speaking Computer

by s1ranksinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1ranksinner/pseuds/s1ranksinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week, man. Sometimes you've just got to cuddle with your boyfriend and sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking Computer

**Author's Note:**

> I have my first final tomorrow so I'm being a really responsible student, and I'm writing fluffy BoKuroo. :')

Kuroo laughed quietly, picking up the mess from the week up off the floor. Clothes were everywhere. Shoes. Towels. A whiteboard. Two volleyballs. A balloon? Kuroo nudged it with his foot, frowning. Where the fuck did they get a balloon?

Fucking finals week.

“You know, your glasses are right beside you,” Kuroo muttered, picturing Bokuto still squinting, shoulders hunched as he tried to finish his last coding assignment of the semester. Bokuto grunted what Kuroo assumed to be an affirmative noise, pausing in his typing.

“First things first,” Bokuto muttered, hiking his shirt up so that it hung loose around his neck. Kuroo stretched, listening to Bokuto tug and complain under his breath. At the sight of Bokuto’s binder hitting the floor by his feet, Kuroo dropped all the clothes he had managed to pick up. 

Screw it. He’d do it later. 

“Feel better?” Kuroo asked, sliding onto the bed to curl up beside Bokuto’s leg.

“Didn’t you say you were going to clean?” Bokuto joked. Kuroo guessed it was supposed to be threatening, but as it stood, it was just really fucking cute because Bokuto could never not smile.

“Maybe. How’s the website look?” Kuroo yawned, scooching up to peer around the edge of the laptop. 

“Okay, I guess,” Bokuto frowned. “I mean, it could be better. I don’t like the colors, but whatever. It’s not hard to look at, and I made sure all the font is twelve point or higher.”

“Right,” Kuroo answered automatically. 

“Sorry,” Bokuto grinned again. “Speaking computer again?”

Kuroo nodded and laughed, kissing his way to Bokuto’s waist before wrapping an arm around Bokuto’s middle. 

“God, you’re ripped. It’s so hot. I wish I had abs like yours,” Kuroo muttered, lifting the hem of Bokuto’s shirt to see the muscle underneath. He flexed his arm, comparing it to Bokuto’s as he worked. 

“Heard Bokuto was shredded. Heard he had an eight-pack,” Bokuto recited animatedly, moving with the words so much that Kuroo – not for the first time – feared for Bokuto’s laptop’s life. 

The Toshiba wobbled on Bokuto’s lap and then steadied, fan whirring loudly. Kuroo rubbed his head against Bokuto’s arm, kissing anything and everything he could get his lips on. He smiled as Bokuto chuckled, running his fingers through his hair, scratching the scalp lightly.

“Feels good,” Kuroo murmured, burrowing into the blanket pile Bokuto had made over himself. Bokuto rested his arm across Kuroo’s back, rubbing and scratching occasionally. 

“Might as well go to sleep, Bro. I’ll be up for a while,” Bokuto said, already distracted again. Kuroo half felt bad that Bokuto was typing with one hand to soothe him to sleep, but he knew if Bo really felt pressed he’d make him move. 

“Love you, Kou” Kuroo rasped, voice already rough with sleep.

“Love you, too, Tetsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on [tumblr](http://abbybabbles.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/kettlewhistlss). I will be officially finished (for a month) in two days, so I'll be updating a ton after that. Yay breaks!


End file.
